Summer Snow, Winter Heat
by jazzmonkey
Summary: They couldn't be anymore different. So, why is it, that whenever Shun needs help and doesn't admit it , Dan always finds himself coming along? Even right now. Instead of celebrating the defeat of Naga, he's going to a graveyard. Why?
1. It's Exactly Today

**This is almost like a prequel to Unraveling the Wind and Blaze. They aren't very connected so reading one before the other doesn't really matter. The entire story is in Dan's POV. Not a one-shot. This is my Christmas gift to all of you! **

**For the readers reading my First story, I'm sorry, but I'm at a small block, so I put this up to deepen Dan and Shun's friendship.**

**Most of the flashbacks are from episode 12.**

**Bold **is Dan's thoughts

_Italics _are flashbacks

~~ are flashbacks within flashbacks…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bakugan! Or Alice and Shun would be together…**

Ch. 1

Winter: It's Exactly Today

White. The flurries were still ongoing. Though the fight was over and balance had been restored, the after effects of Vestroia and Earth combining still lingered. It was summer, but the ground was a grayish white from the gentle snow that was falling. If someone had just come into Japan, they would've thought it was Christmas time. Without all the fancy lights and stuff, of course.

Inside, it looked beautiful. The snowflakes were small, and soft, so it looked peaceful, like the kinda stuff you see on those cheesy Christmas specials. Outside, it was cold since it was so early. Even I was cold, and I don't get cold too easily. Runo says it's because of my hot head…

It was just me and Shun. It was a day after the battle with Naga. I know. We should've been celebrating. Or relaxing, hanging out with friends, family, happy that the world wasn't DEAD. Something.

But instead, Shun and I had ditched all of our friends.

_We had spent the night at Marucho's house. Our parents hadn't argued in the slightest, knowing that we all needed each other right now. Well, besides Shun's grandfather, who was totally ignored. At this moment, we were all at the huge table in the dining room. We were all upset. Breakfast was quiet, small chatter between the girls and guys. Marucho said that he could still hear Preyas talking to him._

_Julie, being the crazy, bubbly person that she was, stood up and looked at the five of us, "You know what? We just saved THE WORLD! We should be celebrating! We did it! We won!"_

_Alice nodded slowly, "I think you're actually right, Julie. Our bakugan wouldn't want us to mope either. We should do something to celebrate."_

_Marucho was the first to suggest, "How about we invite all the brawlers over for a party? We can do it here, at my house."_

_I laughed on the inside. __**I still can't believe that this could even be called a house. Or a mansion. **_

_I put in that we should just go to an amusement park, and well, amuse ourselves. For once, Runo didn't retort to my stupid attempt to cheer up the atmosphere with a lame pun. The talking increased, and everyone was deciding what to do. _

_Except for Shun. He got up, and started to leave the room. "Where are you going?" Runo asked. He stopped, looking back at us. "Nowhere important."_

"_Then why go at all?" Julie questioned._

"_I need to."_

_Alice's voice pierced the air next, "Then it must be important."_

_Shun gave a deep breath of irritation, "I just have to go. Don't ask questions that I'm clearly not going to answer."_

_Marucho began, "But-"_

"_Celebrate without me. It's fine."_

_I was getting a little suspicious, "Shun? Seriously, where are you going? We'd kinda like to have EVERYONE here when we party."_

_He looked at me harshly, his eyes flashed just the slightest. He whirled around and crossed his arms. "Dan. YOU of all people should know why."_

"_Huh?"_

_Trying again, "Make the moments count, Dan."_

"_What?"_

_He dropped his arms and muttered something under his breath. He turned back to the doorway. He put a hand to the frame, and twisted his head so we could see his profile. His voice was soft and slightly sad, "Dan. Just think about the date."_

_With that, he left the room. It was quiet before everyone pivoted their center of attention to me. "What was that about?" Runo asked. _

_Marucho butted in, "Why's today so important? Well, besides that we defeated Naga yesterday," and with that, he told us the date._

_I looked at my empty plate, thinking. Then it hit me. "Dangit!"_

"_What?" Julie asked startled._

_Without answering, I dropped my fork and knife, and rushed out after Shun. __**How could I forget?**_

_Everyone followed me, and Runo grabbed my arm, "What's going on?" she demanded._

_I shook her off, hurriedly grabbing my jacket and a random hat. I checked my pockets and found some thicker gloves, "Thank you, Mom."_

_Julie butted in, "Dan! Answer us! What's wrong?"_

"_It's nothing."_

"_You too? Seriously, tell us!" Runo yelled._

_I looked at them, "If he doesn't want to tell you, then I can't either."_

_Alice latched onto my wrist, "Why not? Don't we need to know if something's wrong?" she asked._

_I turned to the door, without answering, and left to find Shun, "See you guys later."_

_I ran out, __**This sucks! **__**How could I have forgotten? **_

I was now walking next to Shun. It was easy to catch up to him since it seemed like he knew that I would eventually figure it out. The snow was really thick, and it kept the surrounding area, since Wardington had been the center of everything, a nice shade of white.

Finally, we reached our destination. The gates were ajar, inviting Shun in, and I quietly followed. This was awkward. I hadn't said a word to Shun yet. The silence seemed too unbreakable.

We were at a cemetery. It was a gorgeous place with all the snow, but a cemetery. It was the one-year anniversary of Shiori Kazami's death.

It's exactly today.

**Hey, Jazz here! I hope you guys like it so far! There's more coming up! I'll be updating everday until this story is finished. It should be done before Christmas!**

**Love all of you. Hope to see reviews!**


	2. It's Been Awhile

**This is almost like a prequel to Unraveling the Wind and Blaze. They aren't very connected so reading one before the other doesn't really matter. The entire story is in Dan's POV. Not a one-shot. This is my Christmas gift to all of you! **

**For the readers reading my First story, I'm sorry, but I'm at a small block, so I put this up to deepen Dan and Shun's friendship.**

**Most of the flashbacks are from episode 12.**

**Bold **is Dan's thoughts

_Italics _are flashbacks

~~ are flashbacks within flashbacks…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bakugan! Or Alice and Shun would be together…**

Ch. 2

Autumn: It's Been Awhile

Shun and I were quiet. We both knew how painful it was right now, so nothing was said. We were best friends again, but it was still hard for him. He'd lost a lot. I could still remember talking to Drago about him, being angry at him for ditching all of us. For ditching bakugan.

"_Shun? You're really letting yourself go, slipping into sixth place!"_

"_Dan! Is it true that he was number one before Masquerade came along and beat everyone?" Drago questioned me._

_My voice was bitter, "Yeah, he ruled the game. Until he dropped the ball and never bothered to pick it up again."_

"_He no longer battles bakugan?" my bakugan's voice was surprised._

"_Yeah." I stopped._

I kept walking alongside my best friend. "Shun?" I asked, really hesitant to talk to him.

"Yeah?" his voice was quiet and solemn.

"Why didn't you just tell them?"

Shun stuck his hands into his pockets. He hadn't bothered to grab a jacket for the cold wind that kept knocking into us, but he didn't seem to care. While I was freezing, he seemed fine. But, then again, he might've been used to temperature changes. With the amount of ninja training he told me his Grandpa made him do, I'm not really amazed. "I can't."

"Why not?" I was curious. It wasn't that hard to just tell the others that his mom had died exactly a year ago. Err…** Maybe it might be a bit hard.**

Shun gave me a look. One that stated, how-dense-are-you?

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

We reached the top of the hill. I could see the next hill, which had Shiori Kazami's grave on it. The Sakura tree that was draped over had grown since the last time we were here. Then again, the battle had taken up a lot of our time. It had snow frosted over where its leaves would be, making it seem pure white and crystalized.

I walked a little slower, and ended up behind Shun. My eyes landed on his back. I thought back to when I was telling Drago about Shun. I had admired him, and then hated him, now we were best friends again.

"_Shun and I used to be the best of friends. We did absolutely everything together. You couldn't tear us apart," I knew I was smiling right now. "And when bakugan started up, we were the ones who laid down the law, and we wrote the rules together. Shun was lead in breaking down all the moves."_

_I could see the memory like it was a picture in front of me._

_~"Okay. How about for the wind attribute, we invent a backdraft ability to force out any opponent left standing on the battlefield? Totally blowing away the competition."_

_I gave him a thumbs up.~_

_I frowned._

"_He was on a roll. But then he started pulling this disappearing act, sometimes leaving right in the middle of a jam session."_

I had gotten so upset when I had recalled those moments telling Drago. I didn't really get why it was so huge to Shun.

"_It was like something changed in him when his mom got put in the hospital."_

What I had said was true. Something had changed in him. I don't think I'll ever see the old Shun again. The old Shun as fun, happy, and was only a little less crazy than me. I think that was the only reason he was ever able to keep up with me. Now, though he was better, he was mature, quiet, and stoic. He never showed his emotions anymore. To anyone. I understood him better than anyone else, but even I was confused by his actions sometimes. Only one person completely understood him, especially when he got stony back then. And she was gone.

"Dan."

My head jerked up, and I stopped in mid-step. "Huh?"

He shook his head, "Watch where you're going." I looked down, and I saw that I was about to trip over a small headstone. He stared at it for a while, before shaking his head and moving on. I knew who that grave belonged to. Without looking, I walked around it, murmuring a thanks. He nodded and kept moving.

We finally reached the grave we were here for.

The headstone was a gorgeous crème color, shining in the dull sunlight. It had an angel on top of the curve, her wings spread wide in its glory, pure white against black hair. Her features soft and gentle. Just like Shun's mom. She was smiling. The angel was stroking her pet, which was on her extended arm. She was caressing its feathers. It was slightly baby green phoenix. That had been my idea, to symbolize Skyress. My mom wanted to make a special grave for her, since they had been so close.

Just after Shun had entered our group, she'd passed away. That had been a messed up day.

_We were practicing by battling each other. It was a couple of days after we got Preyas back so Marucho was pumped, taking down Julie quickly. Even though Shun beat me, I could tell that he wasn't focusing. Right now, all of us had just finished our 'matches' and were sitting down. Alice seemed to realize it just after me, "Shun? What's wrong?" she asked. For some reason, after that battle with Komba, she seemed much closer to Shun._

_I voiced in, "She's right. You seem out of it, dude."_

"_It's nothing. Just forget about it."_

"_Shun."_

"_Alice, if he doesn't want us to know, he won't tell us," Runo said, gently pulling her back. She still had a crush on hot-shot._

_Kato walked into the room, "A call for Master Shun."_

_Shun brushed me off, saying, "Nothing. Just a bad feeling."_

_He walked in, and after a couple minutes, his voice could be heard, "What?" he said, quite loudly. Then slightly softer, "Yeah. Sure."_

_Dan walked in, curious, despite the yells of Runo and Julie not to. "What's up, hot-shot?" I asked._

_He looked up, having just put the phone down. "That was the hospital."_

_Dan stared, "What?"_

"_Yeah. She… She woke up."_

_I was gaping at him, then excited, "Can I come?"_

_Shun rolled his eyes, "Yes."_

_After making something up, the two rushed to the hospital. They both walked into the room that held a woman with green-blue eyes and long black hair that rivaled Shun's. His mom. "Mom."_

"_Ah, Shun."_

_He sat down by her, and I grabbed a chair next to the other side. "What's up?" I asked happily._

_Shiori Kazami gave a small laugh, "Of course. Dan, I'm fine. How about you?"_

"_Just fine."_

"_I can't believe you're awake, Mom."_

_Instead of answering, her eyes drifted to the heart monitor, then back to Shun and me. "Yeah. Neither can I."_

_Shun could pick out her small insecurities easily, "Mom?" he asked hesitantly._

_Without responding, she grabbed his hand, "How's bakugan? And Skyress?"_

"_She's fine."_

"_Shun… Where's your Grandpa?"_

"_Oh, right. I'll go call him," and he left the room._

_I was left alone with her, and she looked at me, "Dan."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Look after him for me. Please?" she asked._

_My eyes widened, "What? But you're awake."_

_She gave me a sad smile, coughed weakly. "Not for long."_

_Shun walked back in, to see me gaping at her, and looked at me oddly. "What's wrong, Dan?"_

_Shiori shook her head slightly, "Nothing, Shun," I answered._

_Shun sat back down, "So, how are you feeling?"_

"_I'm fine," she put her hand up to his cheek, "Shun… please promise me something."_

"_What?"_

"_That you'll be fine."_

_His eyes turned harsher, "Why?"_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_Yes. But why?"_

_She laughed, "Oh, Shun. Smile a bit. For me?"_

_He smiled a bit, "Happy?" he asked._

"_Yes. Thank you."_

_Her eyes closed, and her breathing slowed against the respirator. "Mom?" The beeping slowed down too. "Mom!" he jumped to his feet and let go of her hand. "Dan, get a doctor!" his voice was harsh and quick._

_I rushed out to find her doctor, dragging him back in. Following him was the nurse from before, and she pushed them both out. Well, we both got Shun dragged out. Shun and I sat in the seats by the door. It was too thick to hear anything. But we both knew that they would try using the defibrillator. His grandpa had come in-between, but was thoroughly ignored._

_The doctor walked out after a long while. Shun and I both jumped up. "Well?" Shun asked. His voice was pleading. The doctor shook his head, "I'm so sorry. She's gone."_

_He collapsed onto his knees on the spot. "Shun!" I crouched down to his level. Except for that one battle, I had never seen him lose it like that. He was crying. The nurse had been long gone, because she couldn't handle it. The doctor was talking to his grandpa, and that left Shun and I to leave._

_As soon as we got back to Marucho's, he'd shut himself in his room. The entire group asked me questions, but I couldn't bring myself to answer. I just hoped they'd leave it alone, "Don't ask. He has his reasons."_

_I called my mom, only to hear more small cries across the phone. It was hard to believe that I was the rock. _

The wind was blowing gently, messing my hair and moving Shun's ponytail around. We stood there. We both knew what the other was waiting for.

Soon enough, she finally appeared. She smiled her oh-so-familiar smile.

"It's been awhile."

**Jazz makes another appearance! Ta-Da! *wind whooshes, tumbleweed***

**Anyway, for all of the people who ARE reading this, and most importantly, for the readers of my other bakugan story, Unraveling the Wind and Blaze, the gravestone that Dan tripped over… Hmm… seems interesting…**

**See you tomorrow hopefully! R&R, please!**


	3. Think She Knew

_**Summer Snow, Winter Heat**_

**This is almost like a prequel to Unraveling the Wind and Blaze. They aren't very connected so reading one before the other doesn't really matter. The entire story is in Dan's POV. Not a one-shot. This is my Christmas gift to all of you! **

**For the readers reading my First story, I'm sorry, but I'm at a small block, so I put this up to deepen Dan and Shun's friendship.**

**Most of the flashbacks are from episode 12.**

**Bold **is Dan's thoughts

_Italics _are flashbacks

~~ are flashbacks within flashbacks…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bakugan! Or Alice and Shun would be together…**

Ch. 3

Spring: Think She Knew

"How have you two been?" she asked, standing in front of us. She was the reason that I hadn't been so shocked when Drago told us the story of other dimensions. We were talking Shiori Kazami. I was scared when I and Shun first saw her, visiting her grave just a day after she was buried. When we started talking to her, Shun had calmed down, finally accepting that she was gone. He accepted that he would have to deal with his Grandpa. It had been tough for me too. He had used me to keep himself from losing his mom.

"_What the heck? Are you trying to trick me?"_

"_Just keep playing. 'Cause I don't ever want to stop."_

"_But, why? What's goin on?"_

"_Let it go. You wouldn't understand."_

"_Aw, come on. Look, it can't be that bad. We can talk after we finish the game."_

"_No, don't! If my mom stays in the hospital, it's game over for me. That is, if my grandfather has any say. So, stop stalling and keep playing."_

"_But, why? All we're doing is shadowboxing."_

_All he did was give me a forlorn look._

_I clenched my fist, "This isn't even a real game. You're just using me to avoid your stupid grandpa. But what's worse is your mom's paying for it."_

He had looked at me strangely then. Like, he was surprised that I might've actually said something smart. He hadn't answered. We kept playing.

_I grabbed my bakugan, "I think it's game over for both of us." He collapsed to his knees._

That battle between us had been two years ago.

We both told her we were fine. Shun actually smiled, talking to her about what had been going on. I drowned him out. Even though I was there, I felt like I shouldn't hear anything he said to her. Not yet.

Shun nudged me. He snorted, "Dan? Do you always space out like this?" his voice was teasing.

His mom chuckled, "Shun. Leave him alone. How have you been, Dan? It seems like you guys have been pretty busy."

I wiped at my nose, letting her see my cocky grin, "Well, we just defeated the bad guy. But, that was expected!"

Shun swiped at my head, and I ducked, "Says you. You almost gave up."

"Did not."

Rolling his eyes, he turned back to his mom, and gave her a smirk. She smiled back. "What did you tell her, Shun?" I asked.

"He didn't tell me anything, Dan. So, how's your girlfriend?" she asked, a grin plastered on her face.

The blood rushed to my cheeks and ears, "WHO?" I yelled.

"Runo, of course. That was her name, right Shun?"

"Yep."

"She is NOT my girlfriend!"

Shun rolled his eyes again in disbelief. "She's NOT!" I protested.

"Okay." I could tell he didn't believe again. I gave him. He would never give up. I let it go. It was pretty cool to see him smiling again.

As he kept talking to his mom's ghost, I thought back to when I'd first found out why Shun had become so… closed off. After that battle, I'd convinced Shun to let me go along with him to the hospital. During the ride there, he looked like he was about to jump out of the car and run there. I was still shocked that I had just won against him. But, I knew it didn't count.

_He rushed inside, not even bothering to make sure I was following. He seemed to know this place inside out. He opened the door at the end of the hallway, "Mom!"_

_His grandpa and the doctor looked up, and the nurse gave a startled gasp. His voice was breaking, "Mom?" he asked again, softer, leaning over her bed._

_His voice was softer than I'd ever heard, "Mom?" I'd never seen him so sad, or concerned in his life. I stood awkwardly by the door, watching everything unfold._

_His mom opened her eyes slowly, almost painfully, breathing heavily. "Shun?" she reached for his hand, "What took you so long? I was just about to go under. Thank goodness you made it." He gave a small gasping sound in his throat._

_She closed her eyes, and her smile faded to a blank look on her face. She was still holding his hand. _

"_Shun," I understood why he didn't want the game to end now._

"_The doctor's right, Shun. I'll be fine," Shiori Kazami said softly._

What a lie that had been. She was dead, and I'd never get my old friend back. The others would never get to see why I'd become best friends with him. They'd never get to meet the amazing person who was his mom.

_She continued, "You go home and Grandpa will look after you. But here, I've got something for you. It's what I wanted to give you."_

_The nurse awkwardly laid a hand on his shaking back to comfort him. "I know it's what you really love, Shun." He gave an "Hnn?" and opened his hand._

"_Now, go have some fun."_

_He gave what was in his hand a startled look. Even I could tell that his tears were slowly stopping, "Really? You wanted to give me a bakugan?"_

I smiled at that. Only she would've given him something like that. Only she would understand all of us like that. I looked at them. Shun still had his hands in pocket, and she had her hands in front of her dress, listening to him, throwing in comments here and there. I went back to the memory.

_Then his grandpa ruined it, "Well done. But you are not going to get a chance to play with it. Because you'll be practicing ninja moves with me. And under my house rules, you'll be coming home from school and staying home. None of this disappearing act. And none of that bakugan business either. Do you hear me?" he said sternly. I clenched my fist. He wasn't even saying bakugan right! What did he have anything to do with Shun's life? How could he just ban Shun from it?_

_I don't think that he had been listening to his Grandpa, "Now it makes sense. Why it was so important."_

It had been important. More than she knew. It had helped Shun deal with his Grandpa, but it had also helped him help us save the world. It helped him get over his loneliness. But, now that we were talking to her, I had a strange feeling.

The way she was smiling when the both of told her about the whole deal, from Shun joining to the battle with Naga. How her eyes twinkled, even in ghost form, as Shun told her, smiling, that Skyress was the best 'person' after herself.

I think she knew.

**MY parents just told me that we are going on a road trip, so I have to pack. If I do not update this story tomorrow/today, please forgive me!**

**I love all of you!**


	4. Push Him Along

_**Summer Snow, Winter Heat**_

**This is almost like a prequel to Unraveling the Wind and Blaze. They aren't very connected so reading one before the other doesn't really matter. The entire story is in Dan's POV. Not a one-shot. This is my Christmas gift to all of you! **

**For the readers reading my First story, I'm sorry, but I'm at a small block, so I put this up to deepen Dan and Shun's friendship.**

**Most of the flashbacks are from episode 12 of the original series.**

**Bold **is Dan's thoughts

_Italics _are flashbacks

~~ are flashbacks within flashbacks…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bakugan! Or Alice and Shun would be together…**

Ch. 4

Summer: Push Him Along

After we were done talking to her, it was about one in the afternoon. We'd spent four hours here.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, looking at my watch. "Shun, it's one. We better go. They others are gonna start looking for us soon."

Shun made a small face before turning back his mom, "Sorry. Gotta go."

She shook her head, "No. You guys told me everything I wanted to hear. And, I got to make sure you were both alright. That's all I needed," She brushed her lips along his forehead, which appeared like the breeze was kissing him.

He walked down the hill, me following him, but she stopped me, "Dan."

"Yeah?"

She smrked ever so slightly, "Help him out for me. he needs to understand his feelings."

"What?"

"You'll know what I mean when you see it."

"OK."

"And Dan," she began.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For helping him. I AM his mother. I can tell that you and your friends have changed him. He won't ever admit it, but he cares for you guys. The first in a while." I knew what she meant.

"Then," I grinned, "You're welcome."

She chuckled, "Still the same Daniel."

"What?"

"Nothing. See you both soon," and with that her apparition dissipated with the soft summer air.

"Dan!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled, and tripped on the snow as I rushed down the hill, rolling all the way down. "Ouch!"

"I should've seen that coming," he said, smirking.

I leapt up, growling, "Shut up."

We were talking to each other as we made our way back, trudging through the thick snow. Before we walked in, Shun stopped me, "Wait."

"What?"

"Thanks."

I was lost. Again. "For…"

He closed his eyes, "Coming with me."

I slapped his back, causing him to snap his eyes open, and glare, "No problem, Shun. That's what friends are for."

When we finally got back in, the group bombarded us with questions, and Runo hit me a couple of times, before Shun grabbed her wrist and calmly asked her to stop, "As much as I LOVE seeing you attack Dan, since he's so scared of you, " he smirked in my direction," he was helping me out, so leave him alone, Runo."

Alice walked next to him, "What did you two do?"

He shook his head as he walked out with her, "Nothing much. Just visited someone."

**Oh, this is what she meant. I'm totally going to have fun with THIS job.**

We were all outside again. Our group had decided that we should have a snowball fight. It wasn't every day that it snowed in the middle of the summer. As I hid behind a tree, I recalled the last of that day. I had finished telling Drago about Shun.

"_That is an unfortunate story."_

_Yeah, sure is. I still haven't seen him or heard from him for that matter. Folks just say he moved in with his grandpa and then disappeared. Never to touch a single bakugan ever again. As far as I know, I think." I leaned back into my chair. "Anyway, the game won't miss a no-show has-been," I paused._

I had memorized the next line all too well. I laughed in my spot, still holding a snowball, waiting for someone to come my way. Our group had become so much better after he joined us.

"_And neither will I."_

So had I. I was glad that I had been wrong when I said that. **I would have never thought it would turn out lik- **SMASH! "Hey!" I yelled, looking around.

Another snowball hit me, "Ouch!"

Shun came out from behind a tree, throwing up a snowball, smirking, "Pay attention, Daniel."

"I'm so going to get you!" I growled.

"Just try!"

I ran after him, even though I was totally aware that I could NEVER catch up to him if he didn't want me to. This was pointless. But, I ran anyway.

Someone had to. You know…

Push him along.

**Santa Jazz has arrived!**

**Again, for all the Unraveling the Wind and Blaze fans, I'm really sorry about the lack of update for Christmas, but I hope that this story made up for it! R&R! Merry Holidays!**


	5. Epilogue: Seasons

**This is the one chapter that's not in Dan's POV. The people that I say in CAPS are not the POV's, but it's their thoughts. The unbolded is just noone's POV.**

Seasons:

RUNO

**Winter. That was the thing that described everything about him. His cold exterior that was impenetrable. The light skin and dark hair. The cold eyes that held nothing. Yet, he was quiet, like the silent nights that warmed a person's heart. **

**He was like winter. Cold like a blizzard, and words sharp as icicles. But he was the nice side as well. His heart, even if he denied it, was like the snowflakes that gently fell. His rare smile was the warm fire at home that kept you safe.**

The blue-haired girl sighed in frustration. What was so bad about telling us what bothered him? After that snowball fight, which had been extremely fun, since it wasn't cold, thanks to the fact that it was sunny…

Anyway, after that, Shun had walked with Alice back into the kitchen, going to help her with making hot chocolate. Dan smirked at his best friends back, gave a small snort. He shook his head as he slowed down so the rest of us could catch up. What was going through that idiots head?

Hitting his shoulder, "Care to tell us why you're laughing?" she asked him.

The pyrus brawler grinned cheekily, "Nope. Don't feel like it."

A vein popped, "Dan…" Runo growled.

He gulped, and ran around to behind Marucho. Julie was giggling, "You guys are too perfect for each other." Marucho was nodding his head in agreement, "She's right. You two are, according to any calculation, the perfect couple."

She blushed, but covered up with, "Why do you think that Shun decided to help Alice out?"

Dan gave the group yet another grin, and walked away. "Hey, Alice, you guys done yet?" he yelled toward the kitchen.

The red-head's giggle could be heard through the house, "Yes, Dan. We're done."

Runo closed her eyes. They suddenly flew open as Julie passed her, and she could hear the pout in her words, "He ruined their chance. Sometimes Dan is too dense for his own good."

**They liked each other! Of course! I knew that Alice liked Shun, but I never would've thought that Shun would show interest in her back!**

"Shun, you have got to be the most confusing person in the world…" she muttered before following the rest. The bluenette's face was stuck in a slight frown, and her eyes gave away her irritation.

But, suddenly, even smoothly, Dan swung his arm around her shoulder, "Come on! We're celebrating! Turn that frown, upside down!" he yelled childishly.

Runo grimaced.

Dan pulled back his arm, and smiled maturely, "Runo. We defeated Naga. Forget about everything for now? You can think about it later," and he walked away. The girl blinked, frozen in her spot.

She then smiled, and she rolled her eyes. But, she moved forward. Her thoughts once again caught up to her as she carried herself to the warm kitchen, catching up with the three. As she pushed open the door, the most wonderful chocolaty smell hit her nose. It finally hit her. Why Shun had so quickly become so important.

**Shun is my brother now. An annoying, all-too-quiet brother. Still, Alice had been family longer. If he hurts her…**

**But, I know that when they DO end up together, Alice will be happy. I had gotten it wrong. He isn't like it, he IS winter. Because even though Winter is harsh and bitter, it's also gentle and pure. An unstoppable combination.**

JULIE

**Spring. It was pleasant. At first sight, gorgeous. But, then came the rain and the misery. It described the brawler perfectly. He was drop-dead handsome when I first saw him. Then we all found out that he was way to quiet and lonely. He totally messed up the aura of the place. But, still, I guess he's nice.**

**He was like spring. Miserable like the rain. And graceful like nature's blossom. He was both. He reminds me of spring, with a sense of loneliness, but full of the occasional surprise.**

On the counter were four cups neatly set, and Shun and Alice to a side of them, each with a cup in their hands as well.

Shun was stoic, like always, but his eyes were a bit brighter. Alice's cheeks were rosy red from the warmth of the coffee, and from laughing. The younger brawlers each grabbed a cup and settled themselves around the kitchen. At the table sat Runo and Marucho, as well as Alice. Dan had chosen to jump onto the table, while Julie took her space on the countertop, crossing her legs.

It was silent for the moment that they gave attention to their hot drinks. Julie squealed, "This is so good! I've never tasted anything like this!" which caused Runo and Marucho to nod. Runo took another gulp, "It's really good Alice," she said, smiling.

Dan drank another sip, then gave it an odd look. "Is something wrong?" Alice asked. He shook his head, and the silence took over again, but everyone was staring at him. Feeling embarrassed, he drank the rest of it in a huge gulp… and promptly yelled in pain. "OW! My tongue! It's burning!" he said, fanning his tongue comically.

"That's what happens when you drink it too fast, Dan," Shun answered.

"Couldn't help it. It tasted familiar."

Julie shook her head in amusement, "Danny, Danny, Danny. That's impossible. Alice only made hot chocolate this once for US."

The fore mentioned girl tipped her head toward Shun, like she was signaling him something. The lone wolf shook his head minutely, but she pursed her lips amused. "Actually, I DIDN'T make it."

Dan turned toward his best friend, "Then…"

"Shun did, " Alice finished, waving her hands to him.

Three screams pierced the air, "WHAT!" they asked.

"Yeah. Usually I make it with some packs, but he showed me another way."

Runo's eyes widened, "You? Shun, you make hot chocolate?"

His voice was rough, "Used to."

Dan gave a nod, "I knew it! I remember that! You were awesome at making hot chocolate! It rocked!" he finished happily.

Julie squealed in delight. She was jumping for joy on the inside. **YES! We're FINALLY getting somewhere! He actually helped her out! They're moving toward it! I can't wait!**

"Umm, Julie?" Dan asked, interrupting her phantom cheering.

"Yeah?"

"You're about to fall."

Julie gave him a puzzled look…. Before she landed on the ground. Luckily, her cup had been next to her instead of in her hand. She grumbled and rubbed her back, standing back up.

Shun snorted. But instead of giving him an annoyed look, like she would any other, she smiled at Alice. Runo and her exchanged grins. They were on the same page. It was so clear that Shun liked Alice. He just didn't know it yet. But, this time, instead of the plans the two hatched to try and make them look at each other more often, they'd done it themselves.

Marucho gave the cup a curious eye, then put it down empty. "What did you put in it?" he asked the older two.

They looked at each other. Alice fell into giggles, and Shun cracked a small grin. While just a twitch to any other, the group realized he was smiling. Julie gave herself a pat on the back.

**They are totally meant for each other! Ahh, they are sooo gonna date and get married! I can't wait to choose out the wedding dress for Alice!**

But, her eyes once again landed on the pair. Alice had put her cup away and stood next to Shun. The bubbly teen's bright, outrageous smile softened. Shun had changed.

**There are so right for each other. But, I guess that I was way off the mark there. He's not like spring, he IS spring. He's bitter, like the rains that totally ruin your spring love mood, but he's elegant without trying, like every flower bud. An unstoppable combination.**

MARUCHO

**Autumn. It was Shun. He's pretty cold, but I've seen him and Dan joke around a bit, teasing (and in Dan's case, choking from laughter). I have looked over several of my friends (after having finished all of my homework… and there being no battles at the time), and that season seemed to suit him. Dan was summer, Runo, winter (she could be EXTREMELY cold sometimes), and Julie, spring. Alice was a mystery to me.**

**It was simple. He was lithe and agile, like a leaf in the fall air. His personality was just a bit cold, but he could be kind, like a chill in the breeze. Plus, with my calculations, I could never be wrong.**

Alice calmed herself down. "Oh, it's nothing," she finally answered, while sneaking a peek at Shun.

Dan looked at the now empty cup suspiciously, but said nothing. Then his expression cleared, "Can I have more?" he asked, his cup held out toward Alice.

"I told you," Shun huffed.

Alice looked at him pointedly, but smiled at Dan as she took his cup, "Sure. We made extra just in case."

After Dan finished his second cup, the six walked back out to the living room to decide what to do with the bakugan situation. It seemed forever ago, though it had only been a day. Within a day, the group had discovered why Shun and Dan were best friends, had a snowball fight, and gotten Shun to smile. Pretty productive for them, especially after such a loss.

"Now what?" Julie asked.

Runo sighed, "I guess that since everything is over…" she couldn't go on.

Marucho said what they were all thinking, "You have to go home…"

Dan looked away from the group, and his bangs covered the part of his face still faced toward them. He had just lost Drago, now he had to let go of three of his friends. One of them being his best friend. "Dan?" Runo asked, softer than ever. But, he looked up, a fake smile plastered on his face, "Nothing! Let's enjoy the time we have left."

Shun spoke up, "You guys, I just thought of something."

Alice made a go on gesture, "What about the rest of the world? They don't exactly know what happened and why."

Alice caught immediately, "So they should know about the bakugan?" she said.

"Exactly," he answered, the monotone slipping comfortably back on his voice like a second layer.

Marucho nodded, "That's true," then he smiled, "Looks like you guys are here for a bit longer."

The entire group gave various levels of enthusiasm, and Dan started whimpering when he finally figured out that meant he was required to think.

They spread out along the seats in the living room, starting to work on their decided parts of the entire time. They'd agreed that Masquerade wouldn't be mentioned expect when Dan would say that he was defeated and would not be returning, because he was a nightmare to the entire group.

Marucho sat over in a single seat next to the unlit fireplace. Dan had grabbed a beanbag in the corner, and Runo and Julie followed his example, but were sitting farthest from the rest of the group. They'd convinced Alice to stay where she was.

Runo was whispering to Julie, pretending to work, "I can't believe the two of them."

"I know! They're perfect for each other, " Julie looked up to make sure that no one was listening, "and they don't even realize it!" she finished. Inside, she was comparing the two to Runo and Dan, who were now an unofficial couple.

Dan came over to them, and they cut off their conversation, "What do you want?" Runo asked harshly.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Can you guys help me? I don't what to write."

Julie smiled and moved away from them to give them some space. She walked over to the youngest of the group and plopped down in the next seat, hoping to get help from the brainy boy. He was done and quickly helped finish hers as well. "Hey."

"Yeah, Julie?" he asked.

"Look," she said, pointing at Dan and Runo. They had their heads tilted toward each other, laughing softly along with each other, and they were blushing.

But, Marucho was looking at Shun and Alice, and thinking that Julie would like what was happening, he prodded her, "What?" she said, rather annoyed.

"Take a look at Shun and Alice."

She looked, and quickly opened up her phone and messaged Runo to look up as well. All four were now taking a glance at the remained two. Alice had taken the loveseat, her legs making an inverted V. Shun had decided to take a seat where he had been standing before, which was next to the couch. His head was propped against the side of the armrest, the same one that Alice's head was laying on.

**Even I can't crunch these numbers. They're too unbelievable. They work EXTREMELY well together. Shun and Alice are opposites, but they seem to like one another, without the other realizing it. Love is so… unscientific. But, I was incorrect for once. With this, I can tell, that Shun isn't like autumn. He IS autumn. Chilly, but natural and artistic. An unstoppable combination.**

DAN

**Summer. That definitely described Shun. My best buddy is like summer. Crazy burning when he gets angry. It's not even funny. You NEVER want to see that. But, he's full of fun when you get to know him.**

Right now, Alice's pad was hanging in front of Shun's face as her arms stretched to make sure he could read it. He snorted and said something, and grabbed the pad. After finishing, he had a smirk as he gave it back. Her mouth moved again, and he replied with something.

The entire time, they were still writing. But, oddly, even to the group's amusement, they were moving in sync, to the extent of stopping and starting in sync.

Dan was grinning like an idiot at his friend. Both girls had small smiles of joy on their faces. Marucho was staring at their hands, almost disbelieving what he was seeing.

They exchanged a couple more words before Alice suddenly flipped over and leaned over the armrest in an attempt to get the ninja to answer. He tilted his head upward and looked at her. She asked him something and he turned back down, not answering. But, he was smiling.

Dan glanced back at Runo and Julie, and they were intently staring at the pair. He realized that they might actually have the same idea as him, and he put a reminder to talk to them later in the back of his mind. Before making sure his Aquos buddy was still there with them, he turned back toward the oblivious two.

Alice was leaning over deeply, so her face was right in front of his, and he was leaning back in slight surprise. Shun was smirking as he finally answered, and she took her hand off the seat to playfully smack him. Bad move. She lost her grip and support, falling over the edge of the couch's armrest. Shun tried to twist to catch her, and ended up right under her.

As it would be, they were stuck in the cliché pose of a typical couple: the boy stuck underneath the girl, who had her hands propping her up on either side of him and her now bruised knee resting between his legs. They froze in the position for a moment before hearing laughter.

Dan couldn't help it at that point. Even MARUCHO had been silent, but the pyrus brawler couldn't help it. He cracked up at the sight that was in front of the four. Julie had little glitters in her eyes at their position, while Runo's mouth was slightly open.

Alice and Shun quickly moved, sitting next to each other, but closer to the group. They said nothing, but having mumbled a sorry to each other. Alice's cheeks had blossomed with pink flowers, and eyes were slightly sheepish. Shun, though only Dan might have been able to tell if he had stopped laughing, had the lightest pink on his cheeks as well.

The ventus brawler rolled his eyes before smacking Dan on the head to shut him up, "Are you done yet?" he asked, the maturity falling like a thick cloud onto his composure.

"Yes, I'm done. No, wait…"

Dan finally flicked away a tear out of his eye, "Okay, NOW I'm done."

The ventus brawler smacked him again, "You are an idiot."

Runo pouted playfully, "So I can't hit him, but you can?" she asked the ninja.

"Pretty much."

**I think I get exactly what you were saying. I don't think that even he gets it yet though. I have feeling that this is going to be a fun couple of years. But, I can't believe that I was wrong for once. MY best buddy isn't like summer. Shun IS summer. He's a dangerous to get close to, in fear you might get burned, but he's a lot of fun to be around. It's dangerous, but… it's an unstoppable combination.**

ALICE

**Seasons. That's what he is. No matter how cold he was to me at first, I've seen him act differently. I've seen him smile, cry, shout, and simply sit quietly. I would forever remember his warmth when he protected me. The little shivers that… err. **

**Shun, if I had to say, is like all of the seasons combined into one. He could be cold and brutal, soft and graceful, agile and sad, and angry and fun-loving. **

The Russian beauty smiled to herself as Runo teased Shun. Just moments ago, she had been in a position that many girls would die to be in. She knew just how popular Shun was already, and this battle had just helped make it more so.

Even she had ended up falling in love with him. The girl blinked. What was she thinking about? She shook her head, and Julie looked at her, "What're you doing?"

"Oh…er, nothing."

The silver haired girl shrugged, and watched as Dan and Shun bantered back and forth. Runo smirked at Alice, "Like what you see, Alice?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you like Shun."

The older blushed, "I don't-" she whispered.

"Yes, you do," Julie said, entering their conversation.

But, they left her alone when they heard Dan's thump on the floor. Alice took her chance to stand up.

"Hey, Alice, where are you going?" Dan asked, still rubbing his extremely sore head.

"just getting up to stretch. I'm gonna go outside real quick, okay guys?"

She walked onto the balcony, and gently let her elbows rest on the edge. It reminded her of home, and of Hydranoid, and she smiled slightly. Runo's words rung in her head a little, but like her blush, they were starting to fade.

**I can't believe this, but, I think that Runo's right. I might just like Shun… But, for right now, he's my best friend. Maybe even exactly like Runo.**

**Still, I can't help but think that he is the seasons. All of them, from bitter cold to burning warmth. Whatever the case… I know he's our group's unstoppable combination.**

**Jazz has finished another story. I actually wanted to get this up on Friday the 13th in Jan, but there were... uh, circumstances. Hope you guys liked it, and I want to thank everyone that's stuck with this short story, been patient.**

**To:**

AnimeLoverNumber1

darkstardragon432

ImSarcasticWhat'sYoursuperPower

Nightlover2

PetiteLituanien

**Keep on reading! Hope to see you in another story. I'd love to here from you guys!**

**Jazz. Over and Out.**


End file.
